Dreams by Moonlight
by Aspire.Dream.Forget
Summary: When friends seem far away, others can seem much closer.


Dreams by Moonlight

Stuff you need to know: yaoi. I would say don't like, don't read, but people seem to ignore this anyway.

Just before you begin, take note of a few things you may or may not care about. I am new here (not that it matters, it shouldn't be an excuse for anything). I haven't watched Yu-Gi-Oh since I was a child, and that was a long time ago, believe me. So pardon any inaccuracies/OOCness; I believe we all make mistakes sometimes. I do not mind criticism, but if it is excessive or useless, then I'll probably ignore it. And I think I said it on my profile, but if you don't like this couple/pairing/shipping/whatever you want to call it, then I don't really care. Hey, guess what? It's _fan-__fiction_. You know what that means? _It's not real._

kthanks for consideration.

* * *

><p>Glistening water created a cool oasis, nestled in between the tall pine trees of the forest. Nothing sounded but silence, making Joey feel completely at peace as he looked out over the gently rippling water and to the peaks of snow-capped mountains far in the distance, the landscape given a silver sheen from the full moon high in the sky above.<p>

Letting out a smile of content, Joey put his head back as he stood in the neck-deep water, staring up at dark grey wisps of cloud that dared to obscure the moon's ethereal beauty, casting faint shadows onto the argent-bathed landscape below. The faint cry of a bird in the distance broke the stillness as Joey closed his eyes, letting the surrounds of nature envelop him. His eyelids fluttering open again, he took in a deep breath and let it out again in one long sigh, able to see the air he had just exhaled, turned to frost in the wintry atmosphere. But the water was warm, regulating his temperature, letting him take pleasure in the serene aesthetics of the nature surrounding him.

"Enjoying yourself there?"

The smooth baritone pierced the quiet, making Joey abruptly snap his head up and turn, upsetting the tranquil water surrounding him. He pulled a sheepish smile as Seto laughed, regarding the blonde inquisitively with azure eyes.

"I, um...I was just..." Joey bit his lip as he noticed Seto eyeing the clothing discarded on the wooden boardwalk he was standing on that protruded into the water a few metres. "I just didn't have anything proper to go swimming in. It's not what it looks like."

"Oh, I'm sure it's not," Seto sarcastically said, sitting himself down on the end of the boardwalk, gazing over the scene Joey had been relishing in only seconds before. "You've just been out for a while now, that's all. We were starting to worry that you might've been eaten alive."

Feeling rather guilty, Joey remembered that he was meant to be spending the holiday with his friends. "I just felt like some time to myself, that's all," he said. "What's been going on anyway?"

Shrugging, Seto diverted his line of sight back down to Joey, who had turned away and was taking in the sight of the snow covered mountains on the horizon. "They're all having fun," he replied, his voice flat. "I myself am having trouble finding the things they do entertaining. This whole trip isn't suited for someone like me."

"Then why'd you come?"

Seto slipped his trench coat off his shoulders, discarding it amongst Joey's mess of clothes. "I thought I'd be able to enjoy myself. Don't get me wrong, it's been good, but it's just not the way I would usually lighten my spirits. Besides, I'd feel bad to decline an invitation." Silence held his tongue for a few seconds before he quickly enquired, "What about you, huh? Haven't you had enough time to yourself? It almost seems like you're trying to avoid talking to anyone."

Joey took a while to think of an answer, pondering over Seto's inquisition while watching ripples form in the water. "Well, I'm not really," he reasoned. "In fact, if anything, people are trying to avoid talking to me. Ever since Yugi and Téa started dating, they seem to have forgotten that other people exist too, and Tristan would much rather hang out with my sister than me. Y'know, you can't blame a guy for the whole situation making him feel like shit."

Staring longingly down at the lapping cobalt water, Seto slipped off his shoes and dipped his feet into the shallows of the lake, bemused at how warm it was compared to the brisk night air. "That probably explains why I was the only one who really noticed you were missing," he said.

Over the years that had passed, Joey had begun to see that it was probably wrong that he had regarded Seto with such hate as he used to. Yugi was the first to warm to the brunette, and though it had taken Joey a lot of convincing, he eventually realised that there was more to Seto than he had first realised. And, all this time later, he found himself flattered at the remark Seto had just made.

When Joey didn't say anything, Seto continued with, "I just understand how you're feeling right now."

Joey turned to face Seto, managing to find the tiniest of smiles. "I guess," he said, twisting back around so he didn't have to keep up his pleased demeanour._ But it's no consolation for loneliness._

They both fell silent, the still beauty of nature overlapping their thoughts for a while, until Seto saw it appropriate to break the calm again by asking:

"Mind if I join you?"

Bewildered by Seto's question, Joey circled around again to find Seto standing, chocolate eyes widening as Seto peeled his long-sleeved black shirt off over his head. Unaware that he had began to gape, Joey stared at the fine tone of Seto's chest, the way his flesh had an almost resplendent look about it in the pale moonlight. Part of him wanted to tell Seto to stop, but another part of him almost wanted Seto to continue. Shutting his gawking jaw, Joey raised no objections as Seto worked through the belt on his pants, the rest of his clothes slipping off easily now that they were no longer constrained, and nor did the blonde turn away. He shifted uncomfortably where he stood as he felt himself becoming slightly aroused at the sight of Seto's undressed splendour, glad that it was dark and the water wasn't completely translucent.

"You didn't give me a chance to answer," Joey said as Seto slid off the boardwalk and into the ankle-deep water, wading in until it lapped at his torso.

"I didn't think you'd mind anyway," Seto replied, still a fair distance from Joey, eyeing him like a shark would its prey.

_What does he mean by that? _Joey wondered. "I have a better question," he hastily said. "Why would you want to join me in the first place?"

Seto shrugged, slowly striding towards Joey. "Thought you looked a bit lonely."

_He says that so casually..._ "Well, I'm fine." Joey caught attention of the way Seto was gradually inching towards him, but he didn't move.

"I was feeling pretty alone too, back up with the others," Seto felt the need to add, a toothy grin showing a set of pearly white teeth as he observed the way Joey cautiously eyed him.

"Why'd you think I'd be good company?" Joey retorted, deciding it was time to back away when Seto got too near.

"Because you were lonely too. You even said so yourself just before."

"Perhaps I want to be alone."

"But you were just complaining about the fact that nobody was spending any time with you."

"Well, maybe, but—" Joey abruptly stopped speaking as he realised that the water was becoming shallower as he backed nearer to the shore. Realising that Seto was only a couple of metres away, he made an attempt to slide sideways, but was stopped by Seto catching his wrists in his firm grip.

"Are you trying to tell me that you've never been curious before?" Seto slyly asked, drilling into Joey with sapphire blue eyes.

Able to feel the heat rising to his face, Joey stammered, "W – Well, no, I never said that...I've just never given much thought to it before, that's all..."

"Well do you want to?"

Seto's question left Joey literally speechless, gawping blankly at the brunette who now encompassed the view he had previously been enjoying. The radiant moon sat just behind his head like a halo as if he was an angel, water droplets gleaming in the silvery moonlight given the appearance of diamonds scattered over his body. Joey had never given much thought about Seto's appearance, but now that he had, he realised that the brunette was far more attractive than he had realised; especially as Joey took note of the one in front of him bathed in soft moonlight, his chocolate hair streaked with silver, the supple curves of his exposed body. And all Joey could think was, yeah, he did want to.

_But it would be wrong...what would Yugi say? Even if he was the one that convinced me that Seto wasn't such a bad guy in the first place...even if Seto is really...beautiful..._

Suddenly, Joey's train of thought was broken by the soft touch of moist, velvety lips feathering against his own, making him draw in a sharp breath in astonishment. Eyes widened for a few brief moments before fluttering shut, feelings that Joey had never experienced before brought forth by lips that tasted of sweet honey. Seto quickly pulled away again, the kiss ending barely after it had begun, cobalt eyes furiously searching ambers for even the slightest sign of approval.

"Wha...What was that?" Joey asked, his breathing shallow.

"Oh...you didn't like it?" Seto replied. "I'm sorry—"

Lurching forward, Joey snatched up Seto's lips with his own, cutting his sentence short. Fingers lacing tight through damp blonde hair, Seto was enthralled by Joey's impulsive enthusiasm. Joey abruptly broke for air, though both were rather short of breath.

"Alright, so...you did like it," Seto breathlessly said, his reply from Joey being the blonde quickly nodding his head.

"Yes, I liked it," Joey assured in word, able to feel the sinewy curves of Seto's fine physique that the moonlight refined, his body wet from the azure waters they both bathed in. Every inch of the brunette fascinated him, sapphire eyes searching deep into his own, as if Seto could read every thought that crossed Joey's mind.

"That's good, because I did too," Seto assured, his baritone laced by a sweet, reassuring tone that Joey had never heard him use before. He began to move the both of them until Joey felt himself pressed back against one of the thick wooden poles that supported the boardwalk, the two of them now submerged in the temperate water to just the ankles.

Joey's shallow breathing became heavy at the sight of the exposed brunette, his heart beating so wildly that he wouldn't be surprised if Seto could see it through his chest; every cell in his body ached for him to touch, tease, pleasure the almost otherworldly being. Seto grinned lethargically at him, brushing stray blonde hair from Joey's eyes, whispering to him:

"I want this to be special." He gently kissed Joey on the cusp of his nose, laughing softly as he pulled away again and noticed the colour in Joey's cheeks.

"But you and I, we're both..." Joey subconsciously trailed off as Seto's fingertips lingered across his face, blushing hotly.

"You don't have to worry," Seto assured, cobalt eyes radiating the same certainty. He buried his face into thick blonde hair, breathing in deeply and releasing it again in one long sigh as he took in the scent of the younger, subtle yet sweet.

The brunette's arms snaked around Joey's hips, holding him close. Joey pressed the side of his head to Seto's toned body, the heartbeat reverberating in his ears just as frantic as his own. Feeling brave, he began to plant soft kisses along Seto's chest, the tip of his tongue trailing wet circles around Seto's nipples.

"You sure seem to know what you're doing," Seto moaned as Joey flicked the hardened pink flesh with his teeth, his remark making Joey chuckle softly.

"Well that's good, because I actually don't."

Seto's back arched as Joey's open-mouthed kisses became almost domineering, trailing along the dip between his collarbones, up the curve of his jugular, longer, deeper, passionate. Grinning, Joey cupped the brunette's face between his hands, slithering moist lips to kiss the arc of Seto's jaw, catching the plump lobe of Seto's ear between his teeth and giving a soft nip, eliciting another groan from Seto, making him fall to the moist ground covered by only a few inches of water on his knees.

Tender yearning becoming fervent, Seto fought back against the blonde, hands curiously rubbing at his temples, pawing through dampened blonde hair. He claimed the blonde's mouth with his own, Joey's lips parting as his eyelids fluttered shut. Joey felt a shiver creep up his spine as the brunette's tongue met with his own, letting slip a soft moan as Seto gently bit his upper lip. Pulling away only ever so slightly, Seto ran his lips up to the bridge of Joey's nose, in awe of how he had become so close to someone who was previously so distant. He studied over each of Joey's features, his thick locks of golden-blonde hair, his slender limbs splayed against the post of the boardwalk before him as if in a show of surrender, his alert eyes sporting a melted chocolate colour that would turn amber in the sunlight. Every facet of Joey's perfection made Seto aroused, the straining flesh rising between his thighs. His entire being yearned for release, the burning ache in his lower regions setting his senses alight, and he wanted it from no other.

Flushing at the cerulean gaze flattering him, Joey felt himself physically harden in response to the sight of Seto's exposed arousal. Seto sat the blonde down in the shallows, still leaning his back against the wooden pole, carefully spreading his legs apart and getting down on all fours in front of him. Grinning playfully at the perplexed expression adorning Joey's delicate features, he said:

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by this."

He then feathered an open-mouthed kiss against Joey's knee, slowly working down the creamy flesh of his inner thigh before enveloping the blonde's length with the hot, wet cavern of his mouth. Joey cried out in astonishment, clinching Seto's silken hair between his fingers, hips inadvertently pushing against Seto's teasing jaws, his tongue sending jolts of pleasure through the blonde. He pulled away as Joey neared the cusp of his breaking point, leaving the blonde awe-struck, blood racing, heart pounding.

Another languid grin from Seto bared a set of perfect white teeth, the brunette being everything to Joey. Nothing else seemed to exist at that point in time; he forgot about Yugi, about Téa, about the feeling of loneliness that had encompassed him earlier. Now, all that existed to him was the cool, splendid surrounds and the object of his affections, nobody else needed to witness an act of love so profound, but nevertheless so simple.

"You'll need to excuse me for a second," Seto said, kissing the tip of Joey's nose before standing up, searching the boardwalk for his discarded clothes.

"Don't tell me you actually prepared this beforehand," Joey said in disbelief, watching as Seto returned with a small vial of oil procured from the pocket of his trench coat.

"Actually, I've been waiting for this to happen for a while," Seto admitted, kneeling back down in front of Joey. "In fact, I often tended to plan this whole scenario in my head."

Joey actually laughed, his chuckling resonating clear through the cool night air. "So you just kind of took it around wherever you went, just in case this happened?"

"It seems to have proved valuable this time, hasn't it?"

"Don't get me wrong, I wasn't complaining." Interlacing his fingers on one hand through Seto's sleek chocolate hair and cupping the other under his chin, Joey purred, "Now how about you show me just how you use that?"

Joey's suggestive tone made Seto's blood race, impending desire running thick through every vein in his body. He carefully laid Joey down flat, his body not even half submerged in the shallow water, the blonde's view encompassed by the brunette. Movements hastened by anticipation of what was to happen, he liberally applied the thick liquid, every strand of his existence thirsting for him to be complete with the blonde.

Assured by gentle, sparkling sapphire eyes, Joey laid his absolute trust in the one about to breach his most personal boundary, his legs picked up and wrapped around the hips of his lover. Feeling himself filled hurt initially, but he steadily adjusted, taking solace in the pair of arms encircling him, pressing dampened bodies flush. Undulating pleasure racked his body, set his every nerve on fire, made his heart race until he thought it could beat no more. Finally reaching the cusp of desire, the brunette held as he spilled his essence, followed by the blonde not long after.

Pulling out and away, Seto collapsed into the shallows beside Joey, breathing heavily, eyes fixated on the heavens above. Joey let out a delayed moan and stayed on his back, utterly in awe of events just passed, feeling as if he was in a dream.

"Still feeling lonely?" Seto asked, cupping a hand around Joey's face, the blonde brought back to attention by Seto's touch and tone. The question made him laugh, though it sounded exhausted, for he was as well.

"Not in the slightest," Joey eagerly replied, rolling over into Seto's firm grip, fingers loosely entwined. Loneliness seemed like the most distant feeling in the world as he laid safe in the arms of the one he loved.

_I guess he showed me that love and comfort really can come from the most unlikely of places._

* * *

><p>If you've made it this far, I'm flattered. Nice reviews would be pleasing, but I can take criticism. I'm a big girl. I won't cry, honest.<p> 


End file.
